Childless - Nonbinary Month
by friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month #9} They're only a little ways into their relationship, which means now is a good time for Tatsuki to tell Orihime. About not being able to have kids. It sends most people fleeing and Tatsuki really should bring it up before things get serious...


**A/N:** Bleach + intersex + nonbinary woman.

* * *

 **Childless**

Tatsuki's hand was always a little bit sweaty. It was weird to say it, but Orihime liked that. It reminded her of how Tatsuki was always active, so strong and capable and ready to fight, and perhaps nervous too, even after seven and three-quarters dates. Orihime took that as a compliment and a sign of Tatsuki wanting to get this right.

"Hime," Tatsuki said, her sweaty fingers sliding against Orihime's.

Orihime glowed at the nickname. "Yes?"

Tatsuki paused, pulling up short and turning them toward the orange sunset. A contented sigh blended with the breeze.

"Where do you picture your future going?" Tatsuki asked.

* * *

"I'm thinking I want to tame dragons," Orihime replied seriously. "I gave up the robot idea. How would I clean my wheel treads? Unless I had really long arms, but that would be gangly and I'd probably trip over them."

Tatsuki stared at her, mouth open.

"Um…"

"What?" Orihime blinked. "The dragon-taming? Someone has to. You'll rampage otherwise. I know you're kinder than you let on, but I don't want you killing people on accident."

Dragon— _oh._ Tatsuki's name.

"You mean me." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime grinned back.

"Princesses have to fight and protect dragons. Haven't you read any fairy tales?"

"I'm not sure that's how it goes," Tatsuki snorted.

"Why are you asking about the future?"

Tatsuki sobered.

"In one year, we'll both have our degrees. People expect us to know what we're doing."

"I want to help people." Orihime's voice dipped low. "I want to protect people, and teach people to be kind. And I want to have a family."

"Family?" Tatsuki's throat tightened.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Warm fingers grasping tight, she leaned into Tatsuki's shoulder. "Don't you want children?"

"I can't have children."

Eyes going round, Orihime stared at her, squeezing Tatsuki's bicep until it began to hurt.

"I'm sorry," Orihime whispered.

"It's okay." Tatsuki's shrug was tense. Not because this subject was upsetting—the idea of a childless future was old and familiar—but because it was so hard to bring this up with partners. But Tatsuki felt it was right to say it before things ever got serious. Just in case someone wanted to walk away.

"Why not?"

They were two words Orihime wouldn't normally ask, content always to accept people as they were. But she had reached a new level of comfort with Tatsuki, wanting to know and understand and protect.

"I'm biologically unable," Tatsuki said. "Since birth. It's called adrenal hyperplasia."

Orihime blinked expectantly.

Shoving hands into pockets, Tatsuki sighed.

"I was born with my hormones out of balance. My ovaries don't do their job. It's the same reason why," Tatsuki smirked, "I'm so flat-chested and thus have smaller vulnerabilities when I fight."

"I like you like this," Orihime said. "Otherwise hugging might get difficult."

Nearly choking, Tatsuki managed to keep cool. It was true that Orihime more than made up the lack, although Tatsuki would never admit to having lewd thoughts about Orihime's chest, and she'd certainly never considered the difficulties of cuddling if they were both well-endowed. Oh, Orihime.

But there was a little more. Nearly to the end…

"So I can't have children of my own," Tatsuki said heavily. "Nor can I donate genetic material to create a child with another woman. It's crazy that they can parse two women's DNA together, but they can't undo a few twisted genes."

Orihime inhaled; exhaled; rubbed Tatsuki's arms. Still watching the sunset, Tatsu felt that Orihime's arm around her shoulders made this moment righter than it ought to be. With Orihime, there was always familiarity and comfort.

"So no children," Orihime said.

"Nope."

At least she wasn't running for the hills. Tatsuki hadn't dated much—competitions took up too much time—but the two past partners had both taken off when they found out about this one little flaw.

Little right _now,_ in the beginning of a relationship; big later, Tatsuki knew. She understood that. It was right for people to flee intimacy with her if deepening the relationship would just end with people unhappy.

"What about other people's children?" Orihime asked, still inquisitive, still cheerful.

God, she was a marvel.

"You mean adoption?" Tatsuki asked. "I've thought about it. I wouldn't mind."

"There. You can have a family. Just marry a girl who wants to have her own, and they'll be yours too."

"Yeah." It was suddenly hard to swallow. "Very good point."

Orihime beamed in innocent delight—but to take Orihime as juvenile would be a mistake.

"Hime…"

"I know you don't want to be alone," Orihime murmured. "I promise someone will always be there to take care of you."

Tatsuki slowly ran a finger along Orihime's chin.

"Thank you."

"I told you princesses protect dragons."

* * *

 **A/N:** Many types of intersex aren't caught when a child is born, because the external genitalia all "match." But puberty hits and things don't change as much/as expected. Intersex isn't one syndrome, it's many.

I don't hc much with Bleach, but these two and Ishida/Chado I have a huge soft spot for.


End file.
